The invention relates to an electromechanical transducer, for example a motor or generator, for converting mechanical energy into electrical energy and vice versa. The electromechanical transducer according to the invention dissipates kinetic energy so as to exert a damping action on the movable elements of the transducer. Such a transducer is known in various embodiments.
An object of the invention is to embody a transducer such that the resolution and the accuracy are improved.
The invention further has for its object to embody a transducer such that it is universally applicable, and allows for adjustment to the most diverse requirements and conditions of use without the necessity of adjustment in the transducer itself for this purpose, this being done via a control system.
The invention has for its further object to embody a transducer such that it has the same external form as a known device which has the same functional operation, for example a known damper on a basis of liquid or gas.